One Wish
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU Thirty days, that was all the doctors gave her. Now, here at the end of her life, she finds a boy who listens to her silence and sees beyond her porcelain façade. With time ticking away, she is reminded that Fairytales were just that- stories, tales, fables. But, will one wish make all the stories something more- something real? "I wish... to live." Shiki/Rima
1. Chapter 1- Day 1

One Wish  
Summary: AU Thirty days, that was all the doctors gave her. Now, here at the end of her life, Fate cruelly gives her a boy who listens to her silence and sees beyond her porcelain facade. With time ticking away, she is reminded that Fairytales were just that— stories, tales, fables. But, will one wish make all the stories something more— something real? "I wish... to live." Shiki/Rima

A/N: Ahhh, I have no idea why I'm swimming in VK plot bunnies XD I've literally not seen the anime in over two years and only read the manga every now and then but my muse seems to be stuck in the VK universe! *sigh* forever a slave to my muse, I suppose... Anyway, this is my first Rima/Shiki story so I hope you guys enjoy it! All you need to know is that in this AU Rima is a human and Shiki is a vampire. And beware, symbolism abound :P

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own VK?

* * *

Chapter 1- Day 1

Rima Touya is not surprised by the news. Even now, sitting at the fountain located in front of the hospital, she does not feel the sting of tears behind her cobalt eyes. Only an inkling of 'what if's' and a faded memory of a glossy storybook, where every princess finds her knight and people never die- they just live happily ever after.

She sits against the concrete bench, feeling the cold drops of water tickle against her skin at every gust of wind. And, for a moment, everything is alright. Her heart isn't literally breaking (enlarging to a degree and at an unstoppable pace that the doctors have just given up) and she isn't all alone as her world threatens to stop spinning. For a moment, she has a century to live, not thirty bitter days.

And, in that moment, the extraordinary happens. The ginger-haired girl does not know when the silent boy appears, but suddenly there is a teen with maroon colored hair and steel blue eyes beside her. He seems as listless as her, just as lost, just as alone, fingers spread against the heavy stone.

In the silence of the pair the sun slowly sinks below the horizon, reminding her of her own coming night. Except that the sun wouldn't rise again the next morning and her coffin would be a grave, not the horizon. Yet, the thought does not bring about a hint of melancholy, only an emptiness she had become unfortunately accustomed to.

She parts her cherry lips to speak, but the words she wishes to say cannot pass the lump in her throat. He speaks for her.

"Are you dying?" He says, turning to face the girl for the first time. His tone is flat, with little inflection, and it's comforting, in a way. She had spent all day listening to pitying voices lamenting her terrible fate, without a hint of true empathy. Only forced feelings from a group of people in white coats who had probably said the same lines a hundred of times.

"Are you?" She retorts, flicking one of her orange pigtails behind her shoulder.

He blinks slowly, taking a breath of the cooling air before speaking. If she squints she can almost see his breath. "No."

The conversation laps to silence, the girl's hands folded neatly in her lap as she toyed with the edge of her black skirt. She wants to respond truthfully, to tell this beautiful stranger that she only has thirty days to live, but once again the words refuse to come out.

"You smell like death." It is said not in a hurtful manner, but that of someone pointing out a fundamental truth. Like that of the sun rising every morning or oxygen existing in the air.

A small smile flits across her lips. "What does death smell like?"

The cobalt-eyed woman is honesty curious. Did death smell of roses, a sweet, intoxicating scent that lulled the victim into a forever sleep? Did it smell like the sterile cleaning products of a hospital, a scent that reminded the victim of where they were, always pressing against the corners of their conscience?

"...It is a sad scent. Like that of the ground after a heavy rain." The crimson-haired boy stands up, offering his hand to the porcelain-looking girl.

She looks at the open palm skeptically but takes it anyway, the fear of death long gone from her mind. She finds that his skin is ice cold.

It was funny, really, how once you knew your death was merely a month away, that it suddenly became so trivial. The reaper became real, but he had lost his edge; it is not knowing when you will die that causes the most suffering. The fear of death is easily plucked away when you know it is knocking at your door.

"I am Senri Shiki." He says offhandedly, releasing her smaller hand from his own. He stands inches from her, towering over her much smaller form.

She does not respond for a long while, head tipped back to watch the gray clouds that circled overhead. A single drop of rain falls from the sky before she speaks, "My name is Rima Touya."

Suddenly, it is pouring, buckets of water dumping onto the pair. Rima remembers a time where her mother would fuss over the rain, saying that if she stayed in it too long she would catch a cold. Now, a cold almost sounded like a welcomed respite.

Neither move despite the downpour, the boy looking as if he didn't notice the heavy drops of rain. Rima obviously didn't care, letting the water soak through her hair and clothes. The blue ribbons in her hair slowly fall down, letting her orange locks flow down to her shoulders.

Shiki's hair is matted against his forehead, his messy crimson locks in disarray. But, once again, neither minded.

It could have been minutes or hours until the rain finally stopped, time becoming immeasurable in each other's presence. The gentle tapping of water from their drenched clothing fills in the silence, a rhythmic beat that syncs with the girl's beating heart. And, she understands. The smell of death is not cold or unpleasant, but melancholy, with a hint of hope. Like the gentle breeze after the rain…

"I'm cold..." She mumbles out, shivering as a gust of wind passes between the two.

"We can go to your hospital room to change." He supplies, already walking towards the imposing brick building. The teen walks at a lethargic pace, allowing the orange-haired girl enough time to catch up. They walk in sync, passing the automatic doors in silence.

The hallways are as winding and bright as she remembers. They take the stairs instead of the elevator, fluorescent lights blinking overhead. In the overhanging light her skin takes on a creamy pallor, reminding the boy of the dolls his mother used to collect.

Just as they stand in front of her room Rima stops, turning to face the russet-haired boy.

"Why are you here if you're not sick?" The question had been gnawing at the back of her mind for a while, ever since he said he wasn't dying. He looked just as lost and lonely as she did, but he had a future.

"I was visiting a friend." His voice is not cold, but not warm as he speaks. Lukewarm. Not overly comforting, but not alarming either. It was simple, and she liked the sound.

She opens the door, unsurprised to find it empty. Her family had never been tight-knit, and even now, at the end of her life, she would be surprised if she saw her father in person.

Shiki stands at the threshold of the room, hands in his pocket. "I'll borrow some clothes from my friend. I'll be back." He does not wait for a response as he closes the door softly behind him.

* * *

It is obvious in his arrival that his friend is much taller than himself. The green long sleeve looks like it is about to slide off his shoulders, with the end of the shirt coming down to mid-thigh. The dark jeans fit better, but they too bunch up at his ankles, still too large for the lithe teen. He is literally swimming in fabric and the cobalt-eyed girl can't help but let out a small giggle.

He looks at her perplexingly, eyebrows furrowing for a brief second before his mask of indifference slips on again. He yawns, showcasing a pair of unusually sharp canines.

Rima notices this and immediately stills with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Are they real? You're teeth?" She questions, sitting up against the headboard of the hospital bed. Despite her hair still being somewhat damp, she has fastened the ribbons back in her hair, pigtails swaying slightly as she turns to look at the boy.

He nods, taking a step towards the pale girl. The mattress tips against his weight as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"My friend often asks this question: if you had one wish what would you wish for?"

The ginger-haired woman stares blankly at the youth. What were her true goals, her true aspirations? Ever since she was a child she knew her time on earth would be short. Born with the rare heart condition, she knew it would be rare for her to see beyond her twenty-first birthday. As such, she had never been one to dream. The question he posed was one she was unsure she could answer.

Eventually, she responds, fingers clenching at the sheets. "I wish... to live."

For the first time, she had felt a reason to live; it was just a shame it came at the end of her life.

He stares hard at the tiled floor, a thin line forming against his lips. It is as if he's pondering a decision, eyes scanning the cracks in the floor for the answer. Eventually, he finds it.

"I'm a vampire." There is a sincerity in his words. An honesty which made it so she didn't hesitate to believe him.

Despite what the boy had just said, she felt no fear or anxiety. There was nothing even remotely scary about the russet-haired teen. Instead, she gives another small smile that fades away as she falls back against the pillow.

"It's alright, Shiki. I'm dying anyway, so it doesn't really matter." In reality, nothing mattered. Not with Death knocking at her door.

Her eyes flutter close in the silence, save for the buzz of the fan and the stream of white noise coming from just outside the door.

He waits until she is fast asleep to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him.

For the first time, he too felt he had something to live for. There was more to the porcelain doll of a girl with large oval eyes and button nose then her beauty. He could _feel_ it in every word that she spoke, in every breath, in every heartbeat.

Back in the hospital room, Rima was dreaming of a boy with crimson hair. She smiles in her sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I don't write for the pair often, but I tried to keep them as IC as possible. Anyway, I hope there are others who love Shima as much as I do XD Please, if you enjoyed the chap, take a second to drop a review! Thanks! Oh, and if it isn't obvious, this story will have thirty chaps plus an epilogue :3


	2. Chapter 2- Day 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys ^^' I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own VK.

* * *

Chapter 2- Day 2

He appears the next morning at her door. He does not knock, merely stands so she can see his messy crimson hair through the small window.

She smiles lightly at the action before settling for a bemused frown, a twinkle of amusement in her cobalt eyes.

The teen lets himself in, plopping down in the armchair to her left. He props his head up with his hand, looking more tired than anything else. His eyes seem darker than usual, half-lidded as he gives a fanged yawn.

_Oh, right,_ she thinks, _vampire. Morning._

"Why are you here?" She adds 'so early' in her head, but does not bother to add it to the question. Rima was sure he would understand.

Shiki shrugs his shoulder, collapsing further into the green, oversized armchair. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep. My friend was snoring in his hospital room."

The orange-haired girl nods, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. The lock falls gently to her shoulder before she speaks again.

"I'm bored." It was like that for a while— since she had been admitted into the hospital. The ginger-haired girl had spent more than enough days trapped in her room; it was time for a change.

The vampire does not respond immediately. She assumes he is thinking of a response and relaxes into the comfortable silence. The fluorescent lights buzz as she settles back into her cot, bringing the beige covers over her chin.

It was funny. He was a complete stranger. A stranger with fangs and a possibly insatiable hunger— but, from what she had seen, it would be surprising for the lanky boy to even chase after a mouse. Regardless, danger or not, he had somehow become the least threatening presence in her world.

...Well, she couldn't help but imagine that her imminent death was probably casting a shadow over any other dangers she might face.

Turning to her side, Rima finally realized why the youth hadn't responded at all. Shiki was sound asleep, snoozing in the armchair. He had slouched down in the chair, resting his head on the headrest, hands folded in his lap.

Rima gave a quick roll of her eyes. A nap didn't sound too bad, actually... it was pretty early in the morning, after all.

* * *

It was the late afternoon when the pair finally wake up. The sun bled in through the blinds as Rima turned away from the light, a soft groan escaping her lips. Shiki slowly blinked awake, realizing that he too had dozed off.

"You wanted to go somewhere, right?" He said offhandedly, just as the woman had pushed the pillows up to sit against the headboard.

The cobalt-eyed woman cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It took her a few seconds to realize what exactly the red-head was talking about before she nodded her head slowly.

"Well, where do you want to go?" The question was asked with little inflection, similar to someone who was commenting absentmindedly about the weather or asking how someone's day was going. But, his eyes betrayed his true feelings, a flash of interest quickly darting pass his light-colored orbs.

Rima thought for a moment, pressing a manicured finger to her pale lips. She eventually responded, a hint of excitement in her words, "I've never been to a zoo before."

Immediately, the boy stood up, wordlessly offering his hand to help her rise to her feet. She shook her head at the gesture and instead, rose from her bed without his help. He gave her a quizzical look to which she responded with a hint of annoyance, "Shiki, I may be dying, but I'm not a cripple."

As if to prove her point, she quickly slipped on her shoes, tugging at the IV drip that had been pressed into her wrist at some point in the night. She pulled out the needle with a wince, grimacing slightly at the blood that welled from the puncture mark.

Senri seemed relatively unfazed by her movement, although he stiffened slightly at the sight of a single crimson drop rolling down her arm.

"I don't want to bother with all the doctors and nurses. We're going to have to climb out of here." She started, pulling up the blinds. It revealed a grassy lawn with a single large oak scratching at the façade of the building. She wordlessly pushed open the window, letting the gentle breeze tease her autumn locks.

"Are you coming or not?" The youth called out, pressing one dainty foot onto the nearest tree branch. It was obvious it wasn't the first time the doll-like girl had escaped from her hospital room.

The boy silently followed, eyes cast to the ground. They were only on the second floor, but a fall from such a height could still cause broken bones. He watched with interest as the lithe girl hopped from branch to branch with ease, eventually hugging the trunk on her way down.

He didn't even bother with the branches and instead, dropped from the highest branch, landing softly to the ground beside her. He appeared as apathetic as always, another yawn escaping his lips at the sight of the sun.

The pig-tailed girl suddenly realized a dilemma in their plans. Neither had any mode of transportation. The youth didn't seem like the type to carry a cellphone so they could call a cab either. She looked up at the maroon-haired teen, tugging lightly on the sleeve of his jacket.

He turned to her slowly, squinting his eyes in the harsh light of the sun. "Hmm?"

"How are we going to get there?" She questioned, feeling slightly disappointed.

"My car. It's in the hospital parking lot." He pointed towards the crowded sea of cars.

The thought that he had a vehicle hadn't even registered in her mind. He just seemed so… lethargic for driving. She nodded slowly as they walked towards the parking lot, making their way to one of the farther rows, close to the fountain they had met at the day before.

Rima stopped in her tracks at the sight of a black limo, a distinguished-looking man appearing from the driver's seat.

"Master Shiki, it is so good to see you! How is Ichijou-sama fairing?"

"He is fine." The azure-eyed boy remarked, motioning for the orange-haired girl to come towards him.

"Who is this?" The man questioned, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. It wasn't every day that his employer brought a woman with him.

"Her name is Rima Touya. We wish to go to the zoo."

The chauffeur nodded, opening up the door for the pair. Rima gave a small thank you as he shut the door behind them, giving the girl a warm smile in return.

She turned to Shiki, the question resting on the tip of her tongue. He spoke, already knowing what she would say, "My mother is a famous actress."

"I see…" Rima trailed off, thinking back to her own parents. Her mother had died when she was a child, causing much grief for her family. Her father threw himself at his work to numb the pain of her passing, and to this day, couldn't look at his daughter without a grimace. She reminded him too much of his late wife, from their similar orange hair and cobalt eyes. As such, she had grown up in a rather empty, loveless home, learning to stay quiet and reserved unless provoked.

"I'm a model, though." He added offhandedly, sinking further into the plush seats. She nodded, realizing suddenly where she had seen his face before. He was the 'mysterious' model on many teen magazines, never seen posing with anyone else. Many assumed he was just stuck-up and arrogant, but the girl understood now. He was just… apathetic. It wasn't that he thought he was better than everyone else; rather, he probably didn't care much about his career to begin with.

The pair drifted into a comfortable silence as the scenery rolled past them. Rima played absentmindedly with the ends of her hair, looking over to the silent vampire every now and then. He seemed almost in a trance, eyes cast to a single spot on the roof of the car. He had his hands folded on his chest and she would have believed he was sleeping if his eyes weren't open.

Suddenly, his hands flew to the armrest beside him, fishing out a familiar packet. He ripped it open wordlessly, offering one to the girl. She gave him a questioning look but took it anyways, biting down on the chocolate stick.

"You like pocky?" She asked in between munches, watching as the crimson-haired boy lazily chewed on the end of one. He nodded, taking a large bite of his pocky stick. She could see the glint of fangs as he ate, a flicker of content passing his blue orbs.

A small smile teased her lips as she watched the vampire devour the rest of the candy after she assured him he could have it. _For a rich vampire… he certainly likes simple things. _

* * *

The zoo appeared to be an hour away and as the limo pulled up to the front gates, it was clear that it was already closing time. People were leaving in droves, much to the pair's chagrin.

"Ah, Shiki-sama, it appears that the zoo is closing. Perhaps we shall come again another day?" The words stung for the girl; another day could be too late. And, here she was, so close to what she wanted to obtain, only blocked by a simple iron-wrought fence.

"Park in the back, near where the employees park."

The chauffeur gave the boy a quizzical look from his front mirror, but followed his instruction, coming to a stop near one of the vehicles that looked to be used to transport animals.

"Stay here." He said, opening the door. This time he didn't offer his hand and Rima smiled. He then closed the limo door, nodding to the man one final time.

"I can see the workers are getting ready to leave. Once they do we'll be able to go inside." Shiki whispered, pulling the girl behind one of the large buses.

"What if we get caught?" She whispered back, worry in her cobalt orbs.

He gave the barest hint of a smile. So what?"

She stared dumbfounded at the crimson-haired youth. Just because her life was nearing its end didn't mean she wanted to get a criminal record. But, she had already left the hospital without a doctor's permission; breaking and entering didn't seem too bad the more she thought of it.

The two waited in silence as the last of the workers left, blending in with the dark as they walked carefully towards the main gate. The black fence stood at least eight feet tall, with the tops decorated by large, ornamental spikes. Shiki motioned for her to come closer.

Rima came closer until he suddenly pulled her into his arms. "Hang on." He said, taking one giant leap. The pair glided into the air as the orange-haired girl curled her fingers into his clothes, shutting her eyes. They landed on the other side of the fence safely, the vampire letting go of her gently. She opened her eyes the moment her feet hit the ground, giving the red-head a sharp glare.

"That wasn't much of a warning…" She started, only to have a cold hand wrap around her wrist.

He brought a finger to his lips, leading her further into the zoo. She allowed him to lead her, eyes cast to his back. His hair seemed even messier from behind, a tangle of rich, red curls. For a moment she had the strangest urge to reach out and touch them, but stilled her hand. It was silly. Getting attached would only make the truth—her fast approaching end—all the more painful.

Suddenly, the boy stopped, pointing to one of the exhibits. The tiny flying creatures squealed loudly at their approach, beating against the mesh in a roar of excitement.

"…Since they're nocturnal, you can only see them this active at night." He said, bringing a hand up to the wired mesh. He slipped a finger into the enclosure. Almost immediately a swarm of bats flitted to him, gently licking his finger.

"Try it." He urged, a hint of a smile on his lips as the bats continued to lick his finger. She looked at him wearily, but followed his suggestion, tentatively sticking her finger into the cage.

A single bat from his swarm hesitantly dove towards her, squeaking loudly. Rima recoiled slightly at first when the bat licked her. After a while though, she realized the feeling wasn't unpleasant; in fact, it tickled a little and the girl couldn't help but let out a little bell-like laugh.

The boy's head turned towards her, eyes widened. He quickly caught himself, however, and returned his attention to the bats.

"…They seem like they'd make good pets." She said offhandedly, finally bringing her hand away from the cage. The bat whined at her departure but immediately flocked towards the rest of its group.

Shiki also pulled away, looking up at the stars. "I had a pet bat once. I had to let him go, because my mother couldn't sleep due to its cries."

The orange-haired girl noticed the slight melancholy in his voice and brought a tentative hand to his shoulder. Her cobalt eyes stared deep into his in a sudden burst of emotion.

"Don't be sad, Shiki… I-I want to thank you. For everything."

This time, when he smiled, it reached his eyes. _No, thank you, Rima, _he thought, _for giving me something just as beautiful as the stars. _

Together, they stood in the empty zoo, the sound of the bats chattering falling away in the light of the stars. And, for once, Rima had forgotten about her disease. About death. Everything disappeared as the two stared up at the stars in silence.

_(and that day, the second day of knowing Senri Shiki, I think I felt my heart begin to beat)_

* * *

A/N: This chap was so fluffy it hurt XD All chapters won't be this fluffy/cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed it, regardless! As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks ^^

-Isis


End file.
